


Are you out there, babe?

by etc_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gay Bar, Insecurity, Internal Panic, Internalized Homophobia, Klance Holiday Exchange 2017, Klance Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Nervous Lance, Self-Doubt, Shameless Lotor, Singer Keith, Some Humor, klance, mostly Lance being a nervous dork, only a bit, some manipulation mostly on Lotor's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_writes/pseuds/etc_writes
Summary: Lance was curious. Yes!  He was interested. Maybe...  He was ready. Nope, not by a long shot!But what’s a man supposed to do when a hot singer with cool eyes and a mullet walks on stage?...





	Are you out there, babe?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for @headcanonsfromanasexualpirate for the Klance Holiday Exchange 2017, who asked for  
> "a Modern au, where Keith works at a nightclub. Lance is struggling with his sexuality and goes with some sleazy (or not) friends to a nightclub, but it makes things worse" and also some "canon divergence where Lotor is making the moves on Keith, but Lance is uncomfortable with it"
> 
> Merry Christmas! and Happy Holidays ^^

\--1--

 

"This is...this is a gay bar!"

"You've asked for it, Lover boy"

"I- WHAT? No, no, nonono!  I did  _not_  ask for this! I said I wanted a fun night out. A _fun_  night! With ladies and drinks and- what even made you think- "     

Lotor gave Lance an extremely knowing look, superiority oozing from his stupidly elegant face.

"Ok, I would like this to be included in the record. You are EVIL! Where do I sign to excommunicate you from friendship? Or maybe I should get an exorcist..." 

Lotor looked bored this time, his attention diverted to watching the crowd.  "You are curious, yes?" he murmured.

Lance's throat closed with sudden panic, heart leaping in his chest.  "No,that's-" he started, only to abort at the look that Lotor gave him.

"Try to see this as an opportunity, you can see them and-" sliding his fingers through Lance's hair, Lotor pulled on the short hairs at his nape. "-they can see you."

Lance swallowed nervously, tongue peeking out to lick his dry lips, wide eyes turning to watch the crowd. "This is not fair..." he grumbled. 

Lotor let his fingers loose, briefly caressing down Lance's neck and pulling back. "Life-"

"Don't you  _dare_  say 'life is not fair'!"

Lotor gave him a dirty conceited smirk.

Fucking asshole...

"Besides don't you have a boyfriend? What are you doing coming to - sorry-  _dragging_ me into a gay bar?"

Lotor turned his head away, eyes searching the crowd but never lingering. "Upon your request, we are here to have fun and... Kolivan knows his place" 

"...that sounds so wrong on so many levels."

An amused huff, then taking a sip from his drink he fixed his gaze on Lance. "Instead of questioning my relationship choices, may I propose an alternative?"

Lance narrowed his eyes, distrust signaling red in his mind. "Let's hear it then, evil incarnate"

Undisturbed, Lotor took another sip from his drink, then leaning back against the bar, reached up and opened a button on Lance's shirt. 

" _Hey!_ "

"Why don't you try looking around...and seeing if you are interested in anyone?"

Lance gulped in sudden nervous energy, his throat turning dry with the suggestive nature of Lotor's voice.

He could though, right? He could _look_. That was allowed...

Slowly he turned his gaze towards the crowd, eyes lingering across pink lips, broad shoulders, suggestive smirks-

Nope, non, nada… not happening!

His stomach burned with nervous energy, palms growing sweaty and mind screaming at him. Trying to calm down Lance took a deep breath.

 _Shit_...this was so incredibly different from a night out at a straight bar. But could he really-

By this point Lotor must have realized his panic because a moment later he had leaned into his space. "Oh c'mon Alvarez, I distinctly remember you saying how you were the one and only flirt master."

Lance turned his wide eyes towards him to catch the conceited smirk.

"Or was that all a lie?"

Unannounced, indignation spiked in Lance, the feeling burning bright and hot under his skin. "Of course not! I  _am_  the flirt master!"

"Then-" Lotor shrugged, leaning back against the counter. "this should be easy for you."

Right...right... He was the flirt master... He was the charmer, the entertainer, the Lover boy! He could do this!

 

\--2--

 

He could not do this! He could  _not_!

His heart beat in its cage, the feeling of confinement, of being trapped closing around his throat. Every time he had tried to even _look_ at someone, his brain had screamed at him (wrong!wrong!wrong!), throat turning dry and muscles growing tense.

The night was turning into a fucking disaster, a horrible _horrible_ trainwreck... and it was all Lotor's fault! 

"Ughh!" Lance leaned against the bar, rubbing his face in frustration. "I blame you! This is hopeless!" Turning his head, he leaned his cheek against his palm  "maybe...maybe I've got this wrong. Maybe I was never attracted to men. That happens, right? "

"Lance," Lotor deadpanned. "You told me you wanted dick in your-"

"Ooookay! Gonna stop you right there!" 

Lotor raised an eyebrow. 

"Ok fine, but you know maybe that was metaphorical..."

An unimpressed look. 

"Rhetorical?..."

Still that look...

" _Look_  I was drunk!"

Lotor huffed, exasperation clear in the lines of his lips. "Are you saying you are  _not_  attracted to men?"

Ah...the million dollar question... 

Lance bit into his lip, insecurity churning down his stomach. "I...I don't-" he murmured, fingers nervously accumulating the moisture around the forgotten beer glass on the counter. "It is just- I don't know ... I feel...."

He still felt the excitement, still appreciated a beautiful body, the shape of a smile, the confident way someone would handle themselves. And he still felt the desire burning down his spine, just like he did with women.

Only-

"I mean isn't it-" he continued on rambling. "I just- whenever I try to approach someone I get this feeling- this-this..."

_Wrong..._

But Lance couldn't say it. 

Lotor's eyes narrowed, mouth opening to reply, only to be buried.

The sound of a guitar cord filled the bar, resonating deep in their ribcages and beckoning attention. A second later, the stage lights became alive, illuminating a small group of individuals.

Combat boots, tight black pants and leather jacket stepped on the stage, fingers curling around a microphone. Dark cool eyes regarded the crowd, messy hair framing a sullen face. "Welcome"

And just like that... Lance was in _space_.

He gasped, mouth falling open and eyes getting glued to the stage. His insides churned with excitement, mind unable to comprehend the sight.

Another tune from the guitar was given, someone counting in a whisper before the song started with perfect energy, a smoky voice filling the bar.

Heart beating erratically in his chest Lance nervously licked his lips.

Who the hell was _that_  guy?!

Beside him Lotor smirked, possibly confident that Lance won’t be able to hear his words. "Now that's what I'd call; irresistible calling."

Ok, let Lance say it one more time, for the people in the back

Fucking asshole.

 

\--3--

 

The guy was _hot_...  There was no other way of putting it.

Ok, maybe there was SOME other way of putting it... like... beyond hot or sexy as hell or alluring dark pretty boy or…

 _Perfect_ TM...

Lance sighed.

Across the dark bar, the stage was perfectly illuminated, the light showering the singer from a single point, caressing the contours of his face, glinting on various earrings at his outer ear and most certainly, _definitely_ demanding attention to those perfect lips.

An uncontrollable shiver ran down Lance’s spine, breath turning tight with desire. He ran his fingertips across his lips, eyes still glued to the stage. Beside him he was vaguely aware of Lotor giving him the side eye but  _really_  Lance couldn’t bring himself to care.

On some level, it felt wrong to stare, to _want_... but there was no use in denying...

Lance was star struck. 

The guy looked incredible after all, fingers curled loosely around the microphone and lips ghosting right at the edge. The distant look on his face draw in Lance's attention, captivating as his gaze flickered from those lips to the eyes and back again. But all was secondary to his voice.

He had such a soulful tone, reaching deep inside Lance and immediately curling inside his mind, carving a space for itself. He felt frozen in time, every vital function in his body going on standby as his senses found a single focal point, and latched on to it with an undeniable need. 

Hook, line and sinker...

With a change in the rhythm, the song slowly uncurled, letting off and almost turning bitter. The singer's voice accompanied the change, the pitch perfectly matching the melody.

Lance's lungs actually decided to fail on the spot, breath hitching and getting stuck at his throat, and as the song ended with one last solemn note he could  finally swallow, feeling as if he was allowed to breathe. 

As soon as the final note finished resonating, a loud applause filled the bar complete with a few cat calls and joyous exclamations from the audience. Pulling away from the mic, the singer ran his fingers through his hair, causing a mini heart attack to wreck through Lance and rendering him speechless for a few seconds.

“Thank you" the pretty boy murmured, eyes regarding the applauding crowd coolly. "We were the Blades" A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, giving his face a youthful look.

Which was entirely _unacceptable_ because Lance certainly needed more than that glimpse!

However, with a small nod, the guy hopped off stage, his band mates following him and the lights on the stage dying once again.

Unable to contain himself Lance turned to Lotor. "What was _that_?!”

His companion shrugged, almost finished with his drink. "I wasn't aware of a one song show." Then turning his head he looked over to the singer, taking Lance's eyes with him. "I can't say I am familiar with him or any of the staff. It has been a while since I visited this bar"

Lance didn't even blink, eyes tracing the singer as he moved across the crowd, finally vanishing from a personnel only door. "How is that possible?" He teased, eyes finally focusing on Lotor. "You love bars"

Lotor smirked. "I do love bars," he accepted, tone entirely too pleased. "Though I like mine with a bit more... _adult content_ "

Lance scowled, sudden indignation curling around his heart as his hands settled over his hips. "What are you saying? Am I _not_ adult content?! I'll have you know in some circles I've been known as the Tailor! Cool and smooth" He mimicked riding a wave with his hands.

Lotor looked only inches away from laughing himself to death. "Alright, _Tailor_ " he said, amusement painfully clear in his tone. "Then why don't we see that smooth talk?" With a flick of his head Lotor called his attention to the bar. "This must be your lucky day"

Turning towards the place Lotor gestured, Lance's heart leaped up, impacting painfully at his throat.

The alluring pretty boy was back, only _now_ he was behind the bar with a simple tight black t-shirt and earrings flickering with the lights. _Damn_..this guy was going to be the death of him.. 

"Apparently he doesn't only work as a singer."

Lance swallowed against his dry mouth, fingers curling and uncurling.

"So... _Tailor_ ," Lotor teased. "Aren't you going to smooth talk him?"

"Yes..."

Lance suddenly startled, his mind finally coming alive. "Uhhhh- I mean... I mean _no_...I don't think-"

“You don't think, what?"

“I mean- uh...." Heat creeped under Lance's neck. "Maybe he isn’t interested in,  _you know_...”

“He works in a gay bar, Lance. I'm positive he will be _at_ _least_ open-minded, _if not_ interested.”

Lance could only gulp with nervousness, however Lotor concluded without waiting for him.

"Objectively the worst possibility is rejection.”

"Yeah?! That's good to know… Is that supposed to reassure me?!"

For a few seconds exasperation settled across Lotor's face, lips parting to possibly give a posh and all knowing lecture before suddenly stopping.

Lance felt a sudden chill ran down his spine, feeling like a mouse trapped by a very _very_ large cat.

However surprisingly Lotor only leaned back. Eyes momentarily grazing the empty glass in his hands, he shrugged elegantly. "Suit yourself Alvarez." Then pushing of the bar, he slightly raised his empty glass. "I'm going to get another glass, and since you are _not_ planning on talking to the sexy singer, I'm sure you won't mind if I take my chances, yes?"

" _What_?!"

Lotor briefly raised his shoulders, this time smugness evident in every line of his stupid body. "He is pretty, almost alluring...” he confessed.  “Clear skin, big expressive eyes, unruly dark hair...” he pointed out each feature as if they were options on a menu. Then with a suspiciously pleasant face he continued. “I am positive that hair would be perfect for pulling when he takes my-"

"Ok! Stop!"

Lotor gave him a dirty smile. "Why, Alvarez?"

Sudden jealousy burned deep in Lance, heat rising to his head fast and vicious. He wanted to hide the other man from Lotor's sight, he wanted to punch the evil bastard right in the eye!

He wanted to see all of those fantasies...

Heat burned deep in Lance’s stomach, slowly curling and spreading up his chest. He had to confess...

He wanted to watch the guy with his head thrown back, mouth open as he panted, those lips looking shiny and red, pale skin glinting with a thin sheet of sweat...

A shudder wrecked through him, throat going dry in only a matter of seconds. Without registering he gave a dark scowl at Lotor, an accusing finger pointing at him.

" _Hey_! You already have a boyfriend! So, no, you are _not_ going to seduce him!"  Taking a few steps forward he pushed his finger right on Lotor’s chest. "Don't. move."

Then ignoring the stupid pleased smirk on the other’s face, he turned his back and stalked towards the bar.

He wasn't going to let Lotor charm the other man!

 _N_ o! He was going to get him for himself!

 

\--4--

 

So… Lance actually had a plan.

He was going to go over to the bar, he was going to lean against it, raise his fingers all cool and charismatic and hit the guy with the most perfect pants dropping line! _Bam_! Razzle _and_ dazzle! 

"Heeeyyy,”

The guy raised his head, giving Lance a quick glance before continuing on stacking bottles. “Yes, what can I get you?”

 _Yourself..._ Lance wanted to say, his mind going blank with the sudden encounter. _You can get me yourself._

But that wasn’t the plan. The plan was.... _right_! It was-

“You know...” he murmured, tone turning suggestive even as he wrecked his mind for a good line. “I’m- I’m looking for treasure. Can I look around your chest?”

_What?!_

"…What?"

Ok…that wasn't what Lance had been aiming for. That was so far _off_ that you had to have binoculars and a night vision to even get a glimpse of the freaking thing!

And _now_ , Lance wanted to shoot himself.

An embarrassed blush settled across his cheeks. “Uhhh…never mind. I- uh- I’ll just have a beer"

The other gave him an unimpressed look, brows rising slightly while a hand reached down to get a beer with practiced ease.

“That will be-"

Lance gave him the money without even waiting for the full sentence. He just wanted to have his beer (maybe five) and drink until he no longer had to remember his stupid mistake.

Why was he this bad at being into men?!...

And this guy… He had actually felt something more than appreciation for him…but wasn't it just like him to screw it up?…

The guy took the money from his fingers then unexpectedly leaned over the counter.

“Was that really a serious line?”

Lance raised his head sharply, eyes linking with the other's dark ones. “Uh…” he stumbled, mind yet again drawing an embarrassing blank. “It was bad, I know…”

“No…it wasn't _bad_.”

Lance perked up, brows rising in surprise.

“It was horrendous but-"

Lance screwed his face, long fingers shaking in a clear denial.

“No, stop, please…I am aware of my utter incompetence, don't need pity as well.”

“Ok...”

A brief pause-

“It wasn't the worst though. I’ve heard worse come-ons"

Lance dragged himself up, eyes narrowing as curiosity and suspicion made a place in his gut. “Really?...” he asked, voice going high and stretching the word. “How could it be worse than my misgendered attempt?”

The guy shrugged with ease, a calm look settling over his face. “You didn't offer to take me to a new world, or fuck me until I can't scream your name or give something more enjoyable to do with my mouth…”

Lance gulped, a new kind of blush settling over his cheeks. “hahaha…right.”

The guy gave him a serious look, before that private smile Lance had noticed on stage showed itself at the corner of his lip, a mischievous shine settling in his eyes.

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed, indignant but slowly loosing his resolve when faced with that small smile. “I don't need that attitude, mullet!”

The other raised his brows, smile gone. “Mullet?...”

“Yeah, well. It's not like I know your name, right?! You guys don't have name tags either! How am I supposed to-”

“…It's Keith"

Lance halted, his voice completely cut off.

“oh…”

Keith gave him an expectant look or at least that was how Lance wanted to interpret it.

“Uhhh…” with a cough Lance cleared his throat, hoping he sounded cool. “I'm Lance…”

Keith only gave him a brief nod. Then sneaking a glance at his right screwed his face. “Hope you weren't depending on him for a ride home.”

Surprised Lance followed his gaze, eyes immediately noticing the way Lotor was leaning against the counter, fingers trailing up and down a –

_Hot damn!_

Lance's eyes opened wide at seeing the man Lotor was so shamelessly flirting with, for a few seconds his mind showing a blue screen.

The guy was positively gorgeous, with a body that looked as if sculptured, stylish tuff of white hair falling to his eyes and an easy calming smile settled over his lips. No doubt Lotor was shamelessly all over him.

But no matter the hotness level, the sight sort of felt detached, not like-

Well, not like Keith…

“Seriously…” Lance grumbled, a scowl settling over his face. “the worst friend ever to exist!”

“Friend?” Keith asked, an adorable frown creasing between his eyebrows. “I thought-" Then suddenly cutting himself off, he looked away.

Was that-was that a _blush_?!

Lance gave him a confused but curious look, his heart racing for no reason other than seeing a blush on Keith's face. “You thought what?”

Keith shook his head, dismissing the question. “Never mind" he murmured, gaze flickering towards the gorgeous man and Lotor once again. “I can't believe Shiro is skipping off work to flirt"

Lance followed his gaze and took a deep sip from his beer. “Why? Surely he is allowed a break"

“...He is supposed to be the responsible one!”

Faced with the expectant look on Lance's face he continued.

“uh…as the elder brother I mean"

Lance felt his brows rise. “ _He_ is your brother?!”  Was all men in this family hot?!

“Foster brother..” Keith murmured, his tone turning withdrawn and immediately capturing Lance's attention.

“ah…” Lance sighed, for a second his mind focusing on his large family. He couldn't really imagine a life without them, surrounding, supporting, bickering... “Do you get along? He seems nice."

Keith looked back at Shiro, expression turning soft. “Yeah…he is.”

Now, Lance couldn’t help his smile. “I’m glad,” he said, fingers tightening around his bottle.

A second later, their eyes met silently, the moment turning private and staying suspended. Lance felt his heart pitter patter inside its cage, an indescribable warmth blossoming.

Then-

“Hey! Bartender! C’mon darling, I need sustenance for my boys here!”

Both of them startled at the voice, gazes turning to focus on a man leaning against the bar, clad in an ambitious combination of fur and leather and –

Lance almost grimaced. That wasn’t how you did make up...

“Yeah!” Keith replied, giving Lance a brief look before moving away to take the order.

Sighing Lance turned his back towards the counter and forced himself not to watch Keith obsessively. That wasn’t going to land him any points, especially not after that flirting fiasco. Instead he chose to watch the crowd, gaze soon locating Lotor, now chatting with a tall guy, complete with broad shoulders and piercing eyes.

And he looked familiar too...

Lance's eyes narrowed. But where could he have seen him? And what was wrong with Lotor?! Flirting with each and every guy-

 

Oh, there was another one, also tall, broad and looking kinda dangerous, but then again so was Kolivan and Lance had never seen him get mad when Lotor pushed him.

“Your friend seems popular”

Lance didn’t jump but it was a close thing. “God!” Turning he gave Keith a hurt look. “Seriously?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

Then for a second Lance forgot his name, because the other man had the most pleased mischievous smile he had ever seen.

“It’s not my fault that you have zero awareness of your surroundings.”

“Huh!” Lance raised one of his fingers as a way of accusation. “I’ll have you know I have the record for the fastest hidden target acquisition in the entire Alvarez family history.”

“Yeah?” Keith questioned, brows raised in amusement. “And who else participated in this ‘acquisition’?”

Lance did not pout but it was a close thing. “My …nephews and nieces.”

This time there was a huff from Keith, complete with Lance’s protesting exclamation.

“Hey! I’ll have you know, 7 year olds are very worthy opponents when it comes to finding a box of chocolate.”

Keith gave him a look, amusement shining in his eyes.

“Cut throat competition! Highly motivated!...”

“I’m sure.”

At last Lance grinned at him, a giggle escaping at seeing that teasing smirk on Keith's face. “So...” he murmured, leaning over the counter and changing the subject. With his head he indicated towards the other side of the bar where a rowdy colorful group of men were toasting with enthusiasm.  “Got everything he needed to keep his ‘boys’ happy.”

After a brief glance in that direction Keith turned to him. “Jessie is okay, he sometimes gets too enthusiastic, always comes with a different group and never actually remembers my name but he is...decent.”

At the loud exclamation from the group Lance huffed, leaning closer to Keith as if to lend him a secret. “You know,” he murmured.  “You can't use that eyeliner with that shade and really expect to be taken seriously”

Up close, Keith looked surprised, eyes growing wide and lips openning slightly.

With sudden awkwardness Lance blushed, heat invading his face. Heart beating nervously as he pulled back. What had he actually said?! He wasn't supposed to-

“I’m not gay!”

For a second, Keith’s eyebrows rose higher, confusion passing through his eyes before a cool look slowly settled over his face. “Well...I am.”

“You-" Lance coughed. “Uhhhhh- Ok, yes. That's- that's cool, that's fine.”

“I know it is fine.” Halting he crossed his arms over his chest, biceps killing Lance in that tight t-shirt. “You realize you are in a gay bar, right?”

Lance’s voice got higher again, wounded pride showing itself. “Yes, of course I know that! I just meant I am not ...entirely gay"

“....”

“I mean-" Sudden nervousness left Lance choking. “…I don't know yet, but I- I might be... bisexual?”

Keith regarded him with a neutral expression, his voice extremely calm when he replied.

“Ok"

Lance gave him a look. “Just ok?! C'mon man, I poured my heart to you here!”

An amused smile, then Keith shrugged. Actually _shrugged,_ like it wasn’t a big deal!

“I don't mind.”

“You don't-" Lance had planned for a higher tone, an exclamation of disbelief combined with a touch of mock indignation.

He missed the target…

“You don't really mind?...”

For a brief moment a soft look shone in Keith's eyes, not pity but understanding making a place for itself, then it was all cool eyes and a teasing smirk.

“Why should I care about to whom you are attracted to, Alvarez?”

Lance screwed his face. “Thanks, mullet. For that comment you owe me another bottle on the house.” With the tip of his fingers Lance dangled the bottle in front of Keith. “Now, chop chop!”

Keith gave him a murderous scowl, his good humor vanishing entirely. Even with the scowl, he didn't complain when pulling the bottle from Lance's hand, fingers brushing and sending a jolt of excitement down his nerves.

“You are lucky you are pretty"

“What?” Lance squeaked, heart jumping up to his throat.

Keith gave him a neutral cool look. “I _said_ you are lucky you are pretty, otherwise I would have got Hunk to throw you out by now"

“You-" Lance hoped he wasn't blushing. Never mind who ever Hunk was, Keith had actually called him pretty!... Forcing on a flirty smile Lance leaned closer to the other man. “So, you think I am pretty?”

Keith raised his brows and reached down to get him another beer. “That wasn't the important part of the sentence.”

Lance winked at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

For a few seconds they looked at each other, a massive sleazy smile on Lance's face and a deadpan look on Keith's, before Lance pulled back with a huff.

“Fine!” he grumbled. “But, mark my words! Soon, mullet you'll realize _the vitality_ of this beauty" With his hands Lance gestured from the top of his head down to his chest. “They don't call me ‘Lover boy' for nothing!”

Keith chortled, his breath getting stuck in amusement. “Lover boy?!” An uncontrollable laugh fell from his lips.

If it wasn't offensive to the sacred nature of Lance's reputation, he might have been weak against that adorable laugh but _alas_! It was about Lance's pride!

“ _Hey_!”

Keith continued to laugh, eyes growing misty even as the look in his eyes changed into something… _fond_.

“You can't be serious!” Keith wheezed, “That is your nickname?!”

Fond or not, Lance wasn't going to accept such words. No, it was time to retaliate!

“What? So you think you have it better huh, mullet? The Blades?! Really?”

With a snicker Lance leaned to the side. “Had all the other bands already got the edgier names? The forks, or perhaps the spoons?”

This time, Keith was the one to frown, something childish and indignant settling over his frame as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It was my childhood dream, alright?!”

Childhood dream? That's-

Kinda cute...

Lance raised his hands up, palms open towards Keith and a soft smile settling over his lips. “Ok...ok...” he huffed in amusement. “I guess it fits with the whole –“ He gestured with his hands across Keith's body. “ Leather and metal combination.”

Keith looked down his body before giving a speculative glance at Lance as if he wasn't still sure if the other was teasing him.

Lance rewarded him with a knowing smirk, entirely enjoying the confused look on the man's face.

“Keith!”

Both of them turned towards the voice only to see Shiro with a giant beer case. Immediately Keith bolted, eyes briefly linking with Lance's before turning on his brother.

“Yeah!”

With a sigh Lance watched as Keith took the case from Shiro, biceps straining and body tilting back to adjust to the weight. Wouldn't it be great if Lance had those arms around his waist? Those hands across his chest?... and that voice whispering-

“Still here?”

With a start Lance turned back, hand clutching over his heart. This got to stop!

At his right Lotor had an annoying smirk on his face.

“Lotor!” he hissed, heart still beating erratically in his chest. “What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me.”

Instead of apologizing like a normal human being, Lotor ignored him to watch Keith and Shiro with a calculative look in his eyes. Pervert…

“Hey,” Lance exclaimed physically obscuring his view. “evil incarnate! No looking, no seducing, remember?! Erase all thoughts about him.”

Lotor huffed in a weirdly elegant way.

Lance sometimes hated his stupid handsome ass.

“Relax...” he drawled, leaning back. “Singers or artists in general, do not hold my interest. Too much drama for my taste.”

Lance screwed his face, not believing him for a second. “Yeah, right!”

A raised eyebrow and a deadpan look later, Lotor straightened his shoulders. “You must have realized by now that I am actually going for the elder brother"

Lance's eyes narrowed. “Does he know that you have a boyfriend?”

Lotor smiled…in an evil way.

“No-no-no! You are not leading on Keith's brother so that you can have some fun!”

“And hinder your chances with your singer boyfriend"

“Exactly!”

Lotor smirked. “Calm down, Alvarez.” Then leaning of the counter he gave Lance a wink. “Shiro is a consenting adult with an open-mind"

_What?!..._

Then with a final look at the brothers he turned to go back. “You on the other hand, need to step up your game"

 _Fuck off!_ That was what Lance wanted to say but before he could attempt, Lotor was already half way across the bar, leaning over the counter and possibly trying to get free drinks from Shiro through shameless flirting.

Bastard....

“What is that look?”

Lance looked to his left, eyes opening wide to find Keith beside him.

“Lotor...” he confessed voice conveying his displeasure.

“Your friend?” Keith questioned, tracing Lance's eyes to land on Lotor's tall figure.

“Yeah…”

“He seems interested in Shiro.”

“Yeah, well he is an attractive sleaze bag with perfect hair so warn your brother, yes?”

Keith almost laughed. “Don't worry, your friend isn't the first to flirt with Shiro.”

Lance gave him a look but a second later had to shrug it off.

“Let's change the subject! I don't wanna talk about Lotor or your brother”

Keith smirked. “Me neither. What else do you want to talk about?”

Lance grinned at him. “Your band?”

Keith frowned adorably. “Are you going to make fun of its name again?!”

After an amused but soft huff, he gave Keith his most winning smile. “No, never!” He raised his hand. “Scout's honor"

Keith's eyes narrowed. “Why do I get the feeling that you were never a scout?”

Lance chuckled, then with a shrug turned towards Keith entirely. “You are too suspicious for your own good!”

“Yeah? Well, it has worked for me so far.”

With a small hum, Lance tilted his head.

“But seriously…” he confessed, unable to keep it in any longer. His voice turned softer without conscious effort.  “Your voice… it is incredible. I don't think I've heard anything that captivated my attention so quickly. It was… it was like magic!”

A beautiful blush spread over Keith's cheeks, eyes shifting from Lance's face to the side.

Taking a shaky breath Lance felt a similar heat rising from his neck, slowly creeping up and soon capturing each cell.

“Do you really-"

“Yes!”

Keith turned to him suddenly, something undefinable shining in his eyes.

“It was really amazing. To be sincere I didn't get why you guys only played one song"

“It's the rule of the bar…”

“Such a shame"

“We perform at another place on Thursdays!” Keith suddenly blurted, promptly a blush spreading over his cheeks. “You can come and watch us there!” Then with a jerk he pulled back. “I mean...if - if you are interested.”

A giddy feeling burst inside Lance, breath getting caught at his throat. “Oh...yes, _YES_ I’m interested. You have no idea!”

A loaded silence fell between them, mortification sending a cold bucket of water down Lance's back. Shit...maybe that had been too enthusiastic… he _really_ was hopeless…

But when he looked up there was a weird small smile on Keith's face. Leaning over the counter he opened up his hand with the universal sign for asking.

  _Oh_ …

So maybe… he wasn't _that_ hopeless.

Lance smiled softly.

 

\--5--

 

Lance strolled back with a new energy seeped into his steps and a little swagger etched into his frame. A cocky smile had settled lazily on his lips and by the time he got back to Lotor's side, smugness was evident on his face.

“ _Heyy_! What did I tell you?! _The_ _Tailor_!” With uplifting energy and a giant smile, Lance pointed to his chest with his thumbs.

With Shiro already back at the storage room, the other man once again looked bored.

“Is that so? And where is your proof, Lover boy?”

Lance swiftly opened up his phone before proudly displaying an address written on an electronic note pad.

“You've already got an _address_?!... Color me impressed, Alvarez. Congratulations on your booty call.”

“What?! No, it is not an address like that! _Pervert_! _No_ , it is the name of the bar they regularly play at. Nothing dirty!”

Lotor looked down at the note again, fingertips elegantly turning the phone towards himself. A cool look settled over his face.

“Nothing dirty, hmm? You realize that the ‘bar’ is in the strip joint, yes?”

“WHAT?!”

Lotor smirked, amusement seeping from his voice. “You are too easy.”

“Evil...” Lance pouted then eyes catching the sight of Keith, blushed with satisfaction. The tight coil at his stomach heated up pleasantly.

“Thanks..” he murmured, voice soft as his eyes turned back to look at Lotor.

The other man’s smirk got softer but when he shrugged it was distant and nonchalant. “I had nothing better to do this evening"

Lance snickered at his response, only giving half of his attention to him as his eyes were once again called towards Keith.

He had a soft smile on his face as he listened to Shiro, gaze for a brief second linking with Lance's and the smile pleasantly turning wider. Unable to resist it, Lance’s stomach jumped into the air, successfully completing a somersault.

And even though he couldn't really say that he had everything figured out, Lance wanted to see this as a start.

If not for his undeniable and embarrassing attraction, then for solely the purpose of being stubborn, Lance wasn't going to lose!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing Klance and I feel like I'm still getting used to it.
> 
> Regardless I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
